The Ex Files
by Lazarus76
Summary: Delving into someone's past can lead to misunderstandings. One shot. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: Inception does not belong to me. One shot. Fluff. **

"So, how are you and Ariadne?"

Arthur looked up from his files. "We're...fine, thank you."

Eames was stretching in his chair. "Just fine?"

"Yes, Eames. We're fine."

The Forger fell silent for a few moments, and Arthur turned back to typing. Suddenly, Eames spoke again. "Do you ever wonder...what her previous boyfriends were like?"

Arthur swallowed, and looked at Eames. "No. No, I don't."

"You don't wonder?"

"I don't." Arthur looked ahead, rigidly. Eames grinned.

"Well...maybe you should ask."

* * *

Arthur turned over in bed that night, his conversation with Eames running through his mind. He moved, accidentally, knocking against Ariadne. She blinked, and began to move towards him, sleepily. "Are you ok?"

"Well, I..." he mumbled. He cuddled up against her. "Can't sleep."

She smiled. "You remind me of Chris. He was a bad sleeper."

"Chris?!" Arthur's eyes flicked wide open. "Whose Chris?"

"An ex-boyfriend." She yawned, and closed her eyes.

"What was he like?" Arthur demanded.

"Oh...insomniac, a little anxious at times, played the guitar."

Arthur blinked. He'd played the guitar. He had clearly been creative, artistic. "I... how long were you together for?"

"Six months." Ariadne began to fall silent, leaving Arthur lying beside her, stewing with a new-found anxiety.

* * *

The following morning, at the warehouse, he tried to focus. But all he could keep thinking of was Chris. Chris, Ariadne's ex, who played the guitar. And he couldn't even play computer games.

"I need coffee," Eames announced. "Arthur, run down to Starbucks, there's a good lad."

Arthur scowled. "If I must." He got up, and slouched towards the stairs. Within fifteen minutes, he was back with two Americanos. Ariadne met him on the stairwell, and blinked. "Wow! You were quick!"

"I, uh well..." Arthur smiled, proud of his athleticism.

"That reminds me of Carl. He was a bicycle courier." Her face adopted a slightly dreamy smile. "He could keep going for _hours."_

"What?" Arthur's face began to darken. "What?"

"No, he was just very...athletic." Ariadne blushed slightly.

"What am I? Fat and lazy?!" Arthur retorted. She shook her head, shocked. "No! Arthur, don't get upset, I was only saying..."

He was already storming off down the corridor. She bit her lip in consternation.

* * *

Later that evening, Ariadne heard a knock on the door. Opening it, she found an apologetic Arthur. "I'm...sorry..." he mumbled, holding out a bunch of flowers. She smiled, delighted.

"Arthur! Thank you!" She took. "Tiger lilies! Mike always brought me these!"

"Mike?" Arthur asked, surprised.

"Oh, he was training to be a cop. He often came over as really gruff, and macho, but then he'd do things like this - so sweet!"

Arthur stood there, his confidence draining out of him. "He was a cop...?"

"Yes, and-"

Ariadne stood still, open mouthed. Arthur had turned to run out the door.

* * *

Arthur slumped over his desk. Ariadne's exes had been creative, athletic, energetic, macho, and thoughtful. And he...he was uptight, boring, desk bound, and-

"Arthur!"

He blinked. Ariadne was standing over him. "We need to talk," she said, firmly. Pulling out a chair, she sat down opposite him. "What's wrong?"

He swallowed. "Well, I, I-"

"Arthur, you've been acting strangely for a few days. What is it?"

"Well-" he began, then decided to be honest. "Its your ex boyfriends. They sound -" he paused - "so different to me! One was creative, one's athletic, the other was a cop-"

"So what are you saying?"

"Well, why are you with me?" he mumbled.

"Arthur." Ariadne looked at him, sternly. "Are you saying you're not creative, or athletic, or protective? Remind me, what do you do here?"

Arthur looked at her. "Oh, I, uh-"

She nodded. "Yes, exactly." She shook her head. "And what about your exes? Don't tell me there isn't a model, or an academic, or a society princess tucked away!"

Arthur shook his head. "Wouldn't matter if there was. Because the person who is perfect for me is right here."

Ariadne smiled. "Ditto."

**I love reviews, if you could leave one it would be great, thank you!**


End file.
